Selene's Promise
by Tramie
Summary: The Silver Millenium is facing it's end at the arms of the Dark Moon. With Queen Serenity's death, it seems there is no hope for the Moon's future. Will the new Queen be able to save the Lunarians, and restore life to the other planets? SerenityEndymion
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a new story I'm working on for fun. It may or may not ever be completed, but we'll see. I got the idea for it one day when I was bored and liked it, so yeah. The first chapter is kind of short though… Oh well. This is also unedited, so please ignore any mistakes, or mention them in a review and I'll try to fix them. Enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Selene's Promise**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

It was almost impossible to believe that she was actually being coronated; that she was finally taking over her mother's throne. Not that she had wished to, but rather had been forced to for the security of her planet. It was an odd coronation no doubt, as the Princess, soon to be Queen, stood awkwardly in her riding clothes and fully covered in dirt. Her blue eyes were bright with tears that could not be shed because she needed to be strong for her people. Yet she wanted desperately to be alone to mourn the loss of her mother and was angry that the ceremony seemed to go on forever.

Those who witnessed the crowning were either weeping loudly or kneeling in prayer. Queen Serenity had been their savior, their hope, their goddess. They could only hope her daughter would be able to bring salvation to their now dying race. The Moon was in turmoil, and Princess Serenity would now have to heal it.

A delicate silver crown decorated with pink diamonds was lowered onto the Princess' silver hair and she was given her mother's staff to complete the ceremony.

"I present to you Her Royal Highness, Queen Serenity II, daughter of the late Queen Serenity," a priest said and the witnesses bowed gratefully, praying once again for the safety of their home. Serenity quickly curtseyed then left the room in hurried steps, at last allowing her tears to fall. Her weeping echoed through the halls and carried throughout the castle, leaving not a single Lunarian without the feeling of utter despair.

* * *

"Endymion? ENDYMION!" A woman screamed out of the crowds, desperate and afraid. Her arms were reaching out to a man in armor, but she was slowly sinking under the mass of people. She could barely breathe, but still continued to reach out in hopes to catch him. Endymion's own efforts to reach her were in vain, as the crowds pulled on his cape and grabbed for his hands, enveloping him in a cocoon of flesh and bone. He could smell the acid burning their skin, destroying them. Destroying his people, his family, his home.

Closing his eyes, Endymion tried to drown out the terrified screeches of his mother and tried to reason that this was all a dream. This couldn't be happening; it just wasn't possible. The bodies surrounding him muffled his own screams as he fought to ignore the pain of his own burning flesh, and the strange itching feeling of it instantaneously growing back. _But how long can I continue to regenerate myself?_ He thought, struggling to keep consciousness.

"Selene save us…" he cried out, looking straight up into the sky and at the moon that hung above his head. "Please, let this nightmare end."

* * *

As Queen, it was necessary for Serenity to have a personal guard which would protect her and be the last defense for the castle. Those in the guard had been trained for this very moment on the moon since their birth, having been sent from their home planets to serve their purpose. They were Sailor Senshi and were born as such. Nothing could keep them from their duty as protector to the Moon's heir.

There were four senshi in total, one from each of the inner planets: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Each carried their planet's symbol on their forehead when in battle, and each wielded the power of their home planet as well. Not only were they the protectors of the new Queen Serenity II, but they were also her friends. As such, they had prepared to comfort their friend during the funeral being held for her late mother. They had also made all the preparations for the funeral, knowing exactly what Serenity would want done, but also knowing that in her anguish would be unable to do herself.

"It doesn't seem fair that she would be taken so easily," whispered Jupiter, whilst arranging flowers around the coffin. Queen Serenity had been like a mother to all the senshi, since they had rarely seen their own parents.

Mercury turned towards the brunette and sighed, "It was her choice to use all her powers to buy us more time." She looked around the room sadly. She wondered how Mars and Venus were doing with consoling their new Queen.

The room was covered in white roses and pale-coloured cloths. The coffin sat at the front of the room, the same place where Queen Serenity II's coronation had taken place just the day before. It had a mix of gold and silver designs decorating the outside, and luxurious silver silk lined the inside. Queen Serenity was wearing her traditional lavender gown, with slight alterations to enhance her features. Her entire body seemed to glow, aside from the crown that still sat on her head, which seemed dull.

Mercury and Jupiter finished the last touches and slowly moved towards the rooms doors. There was no use postponing the inevitable, and so they quickly went to call in the priest. They would begin the ceremony as soon as Serenity arrived.

* * *

The funeral passed in a blur for Serenity. She barely remembered giving a speech, and could not even recall what the priest had said. However, she remembered the moment she held her mother's hand and kissed her forehead for the last time. She could not find the strength to hold back tears as they had lowered the coffin into the ground, and had almost tried to stop the whole thing. Just once more she wanted to see her mother, but the senshi held her back. There was a long line of people who came to lay flowers on her grave, and then it was over.

Serenity found herself being lead to her bedroom by the senshi, but still could not speak. She was exhausted from crying, but knew that she would have another sleepless night. The world was ending and she was left alone to try and salvage it. Her doubts began to cloud her thoughts, and so she was surprised when she found herself staring at her bedroom door.

"Serenity, you should try and sleep," Mercury said, squeezing her friend's hand for comfort. Serenity didn't move, and so Mars opened the door with a sigh and gently pulled her inside after her. The other scouts rushed to come in also, after Mars let out a shocked gasp. Serenity's hand flew to her nose to block out the horrible stench, for there on the floor lay a man; a man who was half naked and who's skin was melting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I didn't think I'd write anymore, but I was bored today so… Here is chapter two. It's short again, but I thought it was best to leave the chapter off at this point… Enjoy.

* * *

**Selene's Promise**

**Chapter Two: Dark Secrets**

"He's dead," Sailor Mercury stated, after having checked the man's pulse. She turned him over onto his back and continued to inspect him. "Burned alive, it seems. No doubt at the hands of the evil Queen."

Serenity stood frozen to her spot, her hand still pressing her nose closed to avoid the smell that filled the room. Sailor Jupiter and Mars positioned at her side, prepared for any more surprises.

Sailor Venus stepped closer to the dead body and gave it a strange look. She turned to Mars, "What planet is he from? He doesn't look Lunarian."

Mars looked at her captain startled, "Ah, of course. Give me a minute." Closing her eyes, she focused on looking into the dead man's memories. The harder she tried to look into them, the more tired she became, and she sensed a presence pushing her out of his mind.

"It seems the enemy has placed a block on his mind, I cannot find out anything," as she explained she closed her eyes again, sensing if any other presence was in the room. Sensing nothing she turned to look at her fellow senshi. "We are safe for now; the enemy hasn't infiltrated the palace. Let's move the body."

"No," was the simple order Queen Serenity gave. Her guard stared at her in shock.

"But your Highness…" Sailor Venus began, but Serenity silenced her with her hand.

"He is not dead," she whispered, finally removing her hand from her nose. "I shall look after him, you are excused." The senshi looked ready to refuse, but Serenity gave them a hard stare that told them not to question her.

"We shall be just beyond the door should you need us," Mars said with a bow, and the senshi reluctantly left the room.

Serenity turned back to the man on her floor and sighed. She walked slowly over to him and sat down. Placing a hand on his forehead, she released a small amount of energy and the man's eyes gradually opened. A golden glow immediately surrounded his body, and Serenity looked on knowingly.

"So she has already spread to the Earth as well," it was a statement more than a question, but the man replied with a nod anyways. She hesitated, but then continued, "Endymion… I'm sorry."

Even with the added power of Serenity, Endymion was still weak, his power focused on healing his wounds. He opened his mouth, but was unable to speak. Serenity was patient, still releasing an even amount of energy to help him heal.

Endymion's mouth opened and closed a few more times and then, "It's not your fault. Neither of us could have expected this, could have imagined…" His voice faded, and his breathing became ragged. Serenity began to smooth his hair and lowered her face to his. He could see tears in her eyes, and he wished he had the strength to wipe them away for her.

"I will continue to live and fight this evil, so long as you stay by my side," she whispered before planting a small kiss on his eyelids. In his mind, he promised her to do the same.

* * *

Countless planets had fallen under the strength of her army. Countless civilians, soldiers, _royalty_, and yet Queen Beryl was not satisfied. She had conquered everything except for the Moon. She took pride in the fact that even that victory was close. Surprisingly, it was Queen Serenity herself who allowed that victory to be so close.

She was foolish, foolish enough to sacrifice herself to place a barrier around the Moon. Millions of Queen Beryl's youma had been destroyed in the creation of the barrier, and the few that survived waited patiently behind the Moon's barrier for instructions. However, a million more youma waited to join the fight and Queen Serenity had underestimated Beryl's power. To her, the barrier was a false sense of security for the Moon. She was certain that with the added power of Metallia she could break through its defenses with ease.

Yet her goal was more than just to overtake the entire solar system. Her real incentive to start this war was to kill the Moon Princess. For only the death of her creator could bring peace to her chaotic soul.

Beryl smiled sadistically as she stared into her crystal orb. "I guess I should thank her for the gift, don't you think Kunzite?" A man in a white cape bowed before her then vanished.

"Let it begin."

* * *

Venus fidgeted while waiting for some kind of explanation from her Queen. It had been two days since the strange man had appeared in the Queen's chamber, but she had yet to tell her guard exactly who he was. Today was the first time he accompanied her to dinner, and he looked as though he had never been injured, not to mention close to death. The senshi knew the Queen must have healed him, but wondered what significance this man held that she would use her own powers to do so. Surely the healers would have sufficed…

Noticing the increased agitation of her guard, Serenity finally obliged to their unasked question. "Forgive me for the late introduction. Our guest is none other than Endymion, Prince of Earth. Please make him feel welcome," her soft voice echoed in the large room.

"More accurately King of Earth," Endymion quietly added. Serenity caught his stare from the corner of her eye and gave a sad smile.

"Of course, my apologies," she nodded and then looked to her captain for a response. Sailor Venus looked appalled.

Mars was the first to speak, "Certainly this is a joke your Highness. It is well known that Queen Beryl came from the Earth, and that her allies are there." She gave Endymion a nasty glare before turning her attention back to Serenity.

"Though it is true the Queen came from Earth, she is not the Queen of Earth, nor is she recognized by the Earth's royalty. Also, it has been confirmed that she has brainwashed those who aid her," came Serenity's patient voice, but her face showed that she was disappointed with Mars' words.

"How can you be sure that this Earthling isn't feeding you lies?" Jupiter spat, also turning to glare at Endymion.

"That's enough!" Venus yelled, slamming her fist on the table. "We should listen to Serenity's reasoning before saying anything that we may regret," she sent a pleading look to Serenity. "Please tell us why you have accepted him into the palace."

Serenity hesitated before answering, "The Ginzuishou has recognized him as being an ally and I believe he can be of service during this war." The senshi automatically accepted her answer, and quickly apologized to Endymion. She felt guilty as they each bowed down, knowing that she couldn't tell them the whole truth. Not yet.

* * *

The next chapter should have more about Beryl and the other planets. It will give some insight on what started the war and exactly what has happened during it. Hmm… and Serenity and Endymion seem to know each other? Haha, I seem to have changed the direction I was going with this story (before they weren't going to know each other… would have made the story way different). Though now I seem to have a clearer view of what will happen. Hopefully you liked this chapter and will review (I need an incentive to keep writing cause I'm lazy).

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix**

**TropicalRemix: **It was obvious, wasn't it? Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Selene's Promise**

**Chapter Three: A Mistake**

Living was a curse. That thought was what motivated Beryl to start this war. Her entire existence was filled with anguish and despair. She had been born from a thoughtless wish, a sudden shift of thought in the presence of the Gods. She was a mistake, one which would cause the world's ruin.

She had taken Uranus first, for they were the strongest defence within the outer planets. The King, however, had a weakness that Beryl was all too happy to make use of; his daughter. With Princess Haruka taken as hostage, the King had no other choice but to start a war. Of course, he believed that the royalty of Neptune had taken her. How could he have known his daughter was in love with their Princess? Such relations were unheard of at the time.

Beryl was a master of manipulation, and seemed able to shift any situation in her own favour. Offering her help to Uranus' King, she provided him with an army of shadow warriors to defeat Neptune. While he was fighting, his planet had been destroyed. Before the King realized, the shadow warriors turned on him. He died with the planet Neptune.

Beryl moved onward to Pluto, but found it already destroyed. Among the dead bodies laid Sailor Saturn. She had destroyed this planet on her own, knowing the horrors that would occur should Beryl manipulate their people. The powers of Pluto were better left untouched.

Of course, with Sailor Saturn's death her planet was easily wiped out and all that was left were the inner planets. Knowledge of the outer planets had not yet reached their ears and so they were caught off-guard. First Beryl went to Earth, gathering an army quietly. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter… they were destroyed easily. The blame was put on the Earthlings, their Queen and King burned so that the truth would never be heard.

All that is left is the Moon.

* * *

Serenity paced her room with unease, her guard watching every step. Although they had easily accepted her reason for trusting the Prince (since no one could question the Ginzuishou), they began to watch her more closely. Serenity wanted, no, needed to see Endymion and speak to him, but couldn't leave while under her friends' intense watch. After having paced the room a good hundred times over, Mars gave in to her annoyance and grabbed Serenity by the arm.

"Can you please just tell us what is on your mind? We are worried for you," her words sounded harsh, but her face showed worry. Serenity sighed in response and grabbed a cloak from her dresser.

"You're going to ignore us? We still haven't discussed how to deal with the situation of Queen Beryl," another voice, this time Mercury's, spoke. Serenity gave her a sad look and turned towards the door.

"I need to speak with King Endymion," her voice whispered. The senshi moved to join her at the door, but she raised her hand to stop them. "Alone." The word was spoken in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Let us at least accompany you to his room, and then we shall leave you in peace Your Highness," said Venus. Serenity nodded her head in agreement and left towards the outer grounds.

* * *

"I feel like a prisoner," Endymion said with humour in his voice. The senshi had demanded he stay in a small house in the outer grounds of the palace. They had also demanded the house be surrounded by soldiers at all times.

Serenity smirked while removing her cloak and sitting on a chair by a fireplace before saying, "Well, in their eyes you probably are one." Suddenly the light mood shifted, and their faces held pained looks.

Endymion took hold of Serenity's hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed her finger tips, then her palm, before holding her hand to his cheek. Serenity watched as he closed his eyes tightly, wishing she could comfort him forever. After placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Serenity removed her hand from his grasp and leaned back in her chair.

"I will return to the Crystal Tower tonight and pray." Endymion looked anguished to hear this news, and again reached out for Serenity's hand.

"I promise not to make the same mistake again," she said, answering his thoughts. He would trust her, he had to. She needed him on her side in order to right their wrong.

"Then go now my love. We have no time to waste."

* * *

The Moon would not be taken over by Queen Beryl. It was impossible. There was absolutely no way. _It. Will. Not. Happen!_ Mars thought. The senshi had spent all night thinking of plans to save their home while their Queen prayed. It was too much to hope that the Gods would spare them; Queen Serenity had been praying herself in the Crystal Tower not to many nights ago. Mars was getting impatient just waiting around for the enemy to strike. She knew they were just waiting, biding their time.

Mercury scanned the area surrounding the Moon for traces of dark energy, while Jupiter made up battle plans. Venus was ordering the soldiers around and making sure that all news came directly to her. With the rest of the senshi kept busy, it was Mars' job to watch the Queen. After having prayed for so long, she was exhausted and had slept way past noon. Now it was close to evening, but the Queen had not left her room.

Lost in her thoughts, Mars almost missed the sound of whispers in her Queen's chambers. _Talking to herself…Has she finally lost it? _Mars thought before straining to hear the voices. One was definitely male, which caused her unease. It sounded familiar, but it took a few minutes for the name to come to her. _Endymion!_ Mars grabbed for the door handle and opened the door slightly, but stopped from entering as the whisperings became easier to hear.

"…I promised to never think about leaving you again." Serenity's voice sounded anguished, just as it had when she received news of her mother's death.

"If you hadn't thought of me at all none of this would have happened!" Endymion's slightly raised voice replied. "I will go to Beryl myself."

"No! I won't allow it! She will kill you, do you understand that?" Her voice sounded strangled, as if holding back tears.

"Better that she kill me than you and your people." Mars agreed.

Footsteps were heard, and then weeping.

"Your death will mean mine, love. We have already been bound." _Love? Bound?_

"What did you pray for? What have you done?" Endymion said anxiously. _What is going on?_

"I prayed for us. I have already forsaken my people; the Gods will not save this world. You are all that matters." _What does she mean?_

"You think this world is doomed, and hope we will find life elsewhere?" _Are we really doomed?_

"No, I would never give up so easily. I believe we can save it."

Mars had had enough. She was utterly confused, but afraid to make her presence known and question her Queen. It was like she barely knew the woman, as if they had not spent a hundred years being friends. She closed the door to silence the whispers. She needed to consult her fire, needed some answers. There was still some time until Jupiter relieved her of her watch, and Mars would spend it replaying what she'd just heard. When Jupiter arrived, Mars would immediately go to the fire and ask for guidance.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 3. I was going to add more but figured that was a good place to end it. Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
